


Permission granted.

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Army boys!, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Robin likes shiny boots!, Shameless Smut, VERY saucy!, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: OK, so this is a piece of nonsense I wrote a while ago, based on an image of Tom Burke as Sergeant Strike in his army gear - I am trying to attach the image as a hyperlink!But failing! Thank you to LulaIsAKitten who has posted pretty much the exact image in the comments!I wasn't sure whether it was a little too raunchy to post....but hey - read on if you don't mind a bit of shameless bonking between Strike and Robin!It's quite tongue in cheek - as is the case in most of my shorter pieces!





	Permission granted.

Robin was flicking through a selection of images taken as part of surveillance on a client – the female in the images was disrobing to reveal a black basque and suspenders; pretty typical erotic lingerie based on Robin’s experience, (Matthew had always had a thing for her in the same kind of get up and she had enjoyed indulging him early in their relationship) she wondered whether Sarah Shadlock was now doing similar to her ex husband!  
Strike came in as she was transferring the images onto the computer and printing copies for the case file – pretty damning evidence considering the woman dressed scantily was not the wife of the man who was drooling and clearly visible too!  
Robin smiled up and felt the familiar rush of endorphins she always did when she saw him; it had been 6 wonderful months since they finally got together – working late in the office and he’d finally caved and kissed her while waiting for the kettle to boil making tea…..quite appropriate really!  
“Go on; have a good long drool,” she quipped as he glanced and paused over the screen. “What is it with men and black suspenders?”  
Strike raised a dark eyebrow suggestively and smirked, “We’re hard wired I think; s’no different to you lot and firemen, or James Bond!” he fired back.  
“So….does that kind of thing do it for you then?” Robin asked suggestively.  
He pursed his lips in contemplation, “Close….but I’m a bit more, shall we say specific in my dressing up fantasies. Just one really, but a bit…..” he trailed off.  
“Is it ultra kinky?” Robin asked, wide eyed and excited.  
Cormoran shook his head, “No way, I’m not telling you mine unless you share yours,” he laughed.  
Robin sighed, “I can’t really tell you,” she wrinkled her nose, before quickly adding, “It’s not like totally out there, but…..I just can’t tell you really….I’ll think of something else that isn’t quite as….well….it’s just not……it’s just ‘cos it’s YOU. I do like the whole James Bond suit thing,” she grinned as Strike’s face showed a multitude of expressions and emotions.  
“Right, well in that case I’m off to trail Parka Boy and I’ll be round at yours later as planned – you cooking? Need me to pick up anything?” he asked as he collected his coat from the stand.  
“No, got stuff ……white wine always goes down well though!” she grinned and blew a kiss at his retreating form.  
“’kay!” he shouted.  
Robin stared at her computer screen, not really paying much attention to the actual content; still thinking about the issue she had over what she couldn’t share with Cormoran.  
The office door opened and Ilsa came in. She often popped in when she was dealing with cases for them and she was currently representing a client of theirs. “You look hard at it!” she commented sarcastically before flopping down on the chair beside Robin’s desk.  
Robin sighed, turning to her friend, “I’m in a bit of a quandry actually……corm and me were talking about dressing up; you know, that kind of dressing up earlier.” Ilsa made tea and brought mugs across for them both.  
Ilsa’s eyes grew wide, “What the hell has he suggested?” she asked, gauging her friend’s reaction wrongly.  
Robin sniggered a little, “No….nothing like that really…actually it’s me.”  
Ilsa regarded Robin suggestively, “Well come on….you can’t leave it like that….what is it? It isn’t illegal is it?” she blew on her tea which sort of made the whole discussion seem even weirder!  
Robin shook her head vigorously, “It isn’t bad…honest…it’s just ‘cos it’s Cormoran really….that’s the issue.”  
Ilsa shook her head, “Corm adores you…he’ll go for whatever floats your boat babes…..trust me!”  
Robin turned to directly face Ilsa, “ Army boys!”  
Ilsa almost choked on her tea.  
“You see!” Robin gesticulated wildly, “It’s no use me being horny and turned on if he’s sat rocking in a corner having flashbacks to getting his pissing leg blown off is it?!” and she laughed as Ilsa started to giggle at her predicament. Robin didn’t really want to make light of any possible issues Strike might have after his accident – it would be perfectly normal and understandable for him to react badly to the thought of anything military based….hence why she felt she couldn’t say anything to him.  
“Hmmm…..yeah…unlucky there!” Ilsa continued to giggle. “Thankfully I don’t have that issue!”  
“What’s Nick into then?” Robin asked, glad that she had a good friend like Ilsa she could discuss these things with now.  
Ilsa smiled and lowered her voice, “Nick has a couple – sexy headmistress and his real one….but swear you won’t say a word to Corm, he doesn’t know……Catwoman!”  
Now it was Robin’s turn to spit hot tea across the desk, “What, meek and mild and lovely Nick is into Catwoman? Have you got the outfit?”  
Ilsa giggled ridiculously and nodded, “Birthday present last year……doesn’t come out often though…..it’s hell to get on!”  
Robin and Ilsa laughed like teenagers. When tea was finished Ilsa finally got round to asking for the details she needed which Robin provided quickly and efficiently.  
“I think you should at least tell Corm about the army thing……you have to be honest with each other, and you should give him a chance to understand why you feel you can’t ask him to…..can you imagine what he’s thinking?” she added.  
“But won’t he just feel guilty? You know what he’s like, he’s gonna feel like a failure for not being able to give me my fantasy! Anyway, I told him the whole James Bond thing in a full black tux….and that’s gonna be pretty good!” Robin winked.  
Ilsa shouted a cheery goodbye.  
Robin was left in deep consideration – she wanted to be honest with Cormoran – they’d built their relationship, especially their sex life on it from day one. She’d talked very openly and emotionally about some of her barriers and back history, and he’d gently taken control of making her feel so safe and desired; they’d done a LOT….way more than Robin had ever considered or been interested in doing with Matthew…and it was ALL fabulous.  
_____  
Cormoran messaged Nick and swung by the house in Octavia Street, which was not out of his way after tailing Parka Boy for an hour or so.  
“Oggy! You alright mate?” Nick asked as they went into the kitchen. Nick regarded his watch, “Beer? Not too early is it?”  
Strike accepted the proffered bottle and took a deep slug.  
“Personal one mate,” he sighed.  
Nick looked shocked, “Not Robin problems? You two have been at it like rabbits haven’t you?”  
Strike nodded sagely, “Bags under my eyes tell a million stories.”  
“That, and the fact that you’ve lost a shit load of weight! Great calorie burner when done right!” Nick winked.  
“Well, we’ve definitely been doing it right! I just thought we’d got to a place of real honesty and trust…and today; well, never mind, it isn’t important,” Strike shrugged.  
Nick assumed the discussion was done with and started to talk about the football fixtures, but his friend was still side tracked by his dilemma.  
“Would Ilsa tell you about something she wanted to do with you…..bed wise? I mean I don’t want to know what it is, Christ, but….would she feel happy telling you?” Strike mused.  
Nick put down his beer and regarded his friend, a slight blush to his cheeks, “Has Ilsa been talking to Robin again?” he asked.  
Cormoran shook his head, “No, Robin was talking to me….or rather she wasn’t. We were talking about fantasies; you know black underwear that sort of thing……a case we’ve got” he added the final comment by way of explaining why they had been discussing the subject in the first place.  
Nick nodded, “Oh, fair enough…..what is it about black stockings? Reckon we’re hard wired,” Nick commented distractedly.  
“Exactly!” Strike jumped on the statement, “That’s what I said…..and then she asked me what I was into….and I told her I wouldn’t tell her until she told me hers….”  
Nick interrupted, “Oooh, did she freak? Is it a bit out there?”  
Strike shook his head, “No! Didn’t get that far; she wouldn’t tell me hers….said she couldn’t!” he slugged down more of his beer.  
Nick shrugged, “Ilsa hasn’t said anything…..shall I fish a bit?” he asked, intrigued himself.  
Strike looked non-comital and scratched his head, “Nah…..but if she mentions anything…..anything at all…”  
Nick nodded, maybe he’d surprise Ilsa later on and dig out his greasy mechanic overalls!!!  
They finished their beers and discussed work, footie and plans for the weekend before Cormoran took his leave and popped into the Tesco on the way to Robin’s to pick up wine, fags and beers.  
\------  
In Octavia Street later on Nick had just finished up a lovely surprise for his wife of a full service and MOT and they were in a post-coital embrace.  
“I’m not complaining, but what brought this on?” Ilsa asked her husband.  
“Just wanted to surprise you…..and Oggy was round earlier,” he flinched at Ilsa’s swipe to his chest.  
“Did you tell him about this?” she shrieked.  
Nick batted off her smacks, giggling, “NO! Course not….but he’s worried about Robin; says she wouldn’t tell him her fantasy…..you know what he’s like; he’s over thinking and running all kinds of scenarios through his head.”  
Ilsa wrinkled her nose and snuggled into her husband’s firm chest, “Hmmm, I know something about it actually…..but not sure whether it’s right to discuss it. I told her she should at least tell him, then he can make his own mind up….but I can understand her reticence given that it is Corm we are talking about….I mean…..I’m not sure you could get horny wearing your white coat and plastic gloves if you’d been injured in them, could you?!”  
Nick raised his eyebrows and stored the information away.  
\-----  
Early next morning Strike received a text from Nick :  
SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR JOB! AND THE FACT THAT IT IS YOU GOT INJURED. N  
Strike inhaled deeply and clasped his lip between his teeth, “Oh! Right….well, the boots will still fit,” he muttered aloud. It all made sense, and yes, he could understand why Robin might feel reticent about sharing a fantasy of seeing him in military gear…..  
Strike hastily messaged back a ‘cheers!’ before he got dressed and made his way into the office. They’d developed a routine of most week nights staying at her flat, then Strike would get off before her and shower and change at home before meeting her in the office – it sort of set the tone for the day, and it also meant she could continue to bring in the 2 coffees for them which were so much a part of her routine she felt odd entering the office empty handed now!  
He dashed off a couple of phone calls on his way to the office and did a bit of rummaging around in his flat – he found what he was looking for and after a hilarious and hit and miss trying on session made 1 smallish pile of items which he stashed under his bed, before going down to the office and making a further call:  
“Yep…..as I thought, complete fat bastard size needed!” he informed the person on the other end of the line. He received a text message mid afternoon that apparently satisfied him.  
“Just nipping out, might not be back to lock up, see you later OK….are we doing take out?” he asked, partway out of the door.  
Robin nodded, covering the phone receiver; she was on hold; “Yeah, not decided what I fancy yet though….’cept you on toast!” and giggled as he growled before ruining it with one of his trade mark crinkle eyed smiles.  
\-------  
Strike made a few tube journeys and left the final address carrying a suit style carrier with a swagger in his step.  
He made a detour to a barbers and left having tidied up his thick curls a little, and despite knowing that Robin loved his facial hair decided that authenticity to the role was probably more important for a ‘fantasy’…..plus if she wanted ‘scruffy squaddie’ she’d only have to wait a couple of days the speed his beard grew!  
He knew Robin had left the office, she’d messaged him – honest as always, telling him she’d left a bit early ‘cos she was bored and missing him…and more importantly because she’d done everything she needed to!  
Strike showered and changed – he had to admit it felt a bit weird climbing into a uniform that had been so familiar to him in the past; it made him stand taller and pull his stomach in and he smirked at old habits, like standing with his hands clasped behind his back as he gave himself a quick once over in the mirror.  
He had managed to get his prosthesis into his old black boots – he’d found a small amount of pleasure in re-shining them to a high gloss, and when he put them on he found they were quite a stable and comfortable support to his knee – he’d bear that in mind for the future when he was trailing around doing surveillance!  
He wasn’t sure about wearing his red beret in public – it went against army rules really, so he clipped it to his breast pocket and piled his usual crap into the various pockets of his jacket – fags, wallet, keys and sunglasses.  
He felt slightly self conscious making his way towards Robin’s flat, the tube journey itself was amusing – he was offered a seat and received a hand shake from a complete stranger with a ‘thanks for your service’ comment! He had to bite his cheek to prevent laughing outloud, but nodded and accepted the seat!  
Robin had been home long enough to have a shower and change into slobby pyjamas when she heard a soft knock on the door of the flat – unusual since Cormoran had a key and anyone else would have needed to get through the exterior door via the buzzer.  
“What the hell…?” she started before opening the door and clocking her delicious boyfriend clad head to toe in army, camouflage gear, a pair of aviator sunglasses and smirking as he casually leaned against his forearm on the door frame:  
“I’ve got a 24 hour pass…” he started, before Robin slammed the door, catching him completely by surprise and standing stunned wondering if he’d got things badly wrong.  
From behind it he heard Robin’s muffled shouts:  
“Stay there! Don’t do anything…..I need to be wearing much nicer knickers for this!”  
He couldn’t help but laugh, “Obviously nothing wrong then!” he murmured and sniffed, shuffling his weight onto his full leg.  
A few moments later Robin was behind the door and whispering:  
“Knock again.”  
“Why are you whispering….you know I’m here!” he whispered back.  
“Don’t be an arse and spoil this, just knock and say that bit again about the pass…..” and he heard her clap her hands and squeal a little.  
So, dutifully he knocked again on the door and rolled his eyes when she actually made him wait a little for realism!  
She had taken her hair out of the clip it had been in, and she was now wearing what she considered ‘nice’ lounge pants and a slouchy top.  
Her eyes swept over him and he must admit that her look of complete arousal and desire made him feel that perhaps it was he that was in for a night and a half rather than the other way around.  
“I’ve got a 24 hour pass…..so, make the most of it before I ship out!” he removed the glasses with the arm he wasn’t leaning on and gazed down through his dark, hooded eyes into her sparkling grey ones, enjoying the slight hitch to her breathing and the way she was sweeping her eyes over him and biting her lower lip.  
“You’d better come in, Sergeant Strike,” she barely managed to conceal her glee as he stepped inside and she got a look at his back view – God his shoulders were broad……and his arse looked edible!  
“So……bearing in mind that I might not come back……are you going to send a soldier off to do his duty happy?” he drawled, thoroughly enjoying how completely transfixed his appearance seemed to have rendered his girlfriend.  
Robin pulled herself together a little – enough to know that this was everything she’d fantasised about and MORE…and she fully intended to take full advantage of it….plus her boyfriend deserved serious brownie points for not only working out her fantasy, but also getting kitted out so perfectly.  
“Oh, I am fully behind our troops…..always do my best to show my appreciation, “ she purred and grabbed his smooth, soft face, delving her tongue inside his mouth for a deep, knee trembling kiss as he slid his hands around her waist and moaned into her passion.  
She could feel that he was rock solid beneath his army fatigues and wanted him desperately…but if this was to be her fantasy she needed to do a little ‘choreography’ first.  
He eased her towards the sofa as they continued to consume each other with their hungry mouths, but she shook her head, panting and indicated the small bookcase beside the wall. Strike took the hint and manoeuvred her across to it as she dealt with the buttons on his jacket. She pushed it from his shoulders and he pulled it off to reveal the olive coloured T shirt beneath. He’d always rolled his sleeves a couple of turns in his army days, and he’d done the same today.  
“Oh GOD!” Robin panted when she saw.  
“Wrong?” Strike asked as she sucked on his neck, giving his mouth a slight reprieve.  
Robin shook her head and almost growled her response, “Sooooo RIGHT……..now……are you standing to attention Sergeant Strike?” she asked coquettishly as she rubbed her hand along the shape of his straining erection.  
Cormoran couldn’t believe how sexy this was turning out to be; he’d seen Robin develop into someone who was much freer sexually and he’d battered down some of her barriers by taking things at her pace, being creative and by ultimately making her feel so completely loved, valued and safe….and now…..WOW!  
He placed his hands under her arse and lifted her onto the bookcase feeling her grin against his neck. His lips moved to the exposed skin on her shoulder and his hands slid beneath to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples hard, the way he knew she loved. She stifled her sob of ecstasy into his ear and he wrapped his arm around her waist, momentarily leaving her taut nipples so that he could pull her loose lounge pants down over her hips. She wriggled her legs free and he kicked them out of the way as they fell to the floor.  
“Permission to go on reconnaissance ?” Strike growled against her ear as he placed his hand against the soft, soaking fabric of her blue, lacy knickers.  
“Permission granted,” sighed Robin, as her head dropped back and his fingers slipped the material to one side and parted her dripping lips with his dextrous fingers.  
He stood watching her as he worked his fingers against heat, eventually she brought her head back and caught his intense stare. It was powerfully erotic to have him just silently staring at her, his crooked lips, so visible against his smoothly shaved skin, parted, and a slight twitch to his eyebrows the only change as he pressed two of his fingers inside her and gloried in her whimper of “Oh, Sergeant….” as she began to grind against his strong hand.  
Strike shifted his stance so that he was rubbing his straining erection against her thigh.  
He knew Robin well enough now to recognise when she was close and knew that he only had to curl his fingers slightly and she’d be falling…but she bit her lip and pushed away his hand, deftly unfastening his belt and trousers. Strike moved to help her and whispered, “Boots….need my boots off first…” between trailing kisses across her neck.  
Robin continued her mission to remove his cock and shook her head, almost snarling, “The boots stay on Sergeant Strike!”  
He inhaled deeply as she slid her hand around the base of his solid girth and angled him at her opening as she pushed the obstruction of her pants out of the way.  
“I want you fucking me, dressed like that….like a horny squaddie on a mission,” she panted….and he didn’t need asking twice.  
“I always obey orders when I’m in uniform!” he growled and slid deeply inside her, shuddering and grunting as he felt her tight walls clench around him and her legs wrapping around his hips.  
He hitched her hips higher, enjoying the sensation of pushing deeper inside her as she crossed her ankles behind him so that she could thrust against him as he ground against her.  
He noticed that she was peering over his shoulder and glancing around could see that the mirror beside her coat stand was reflecting a perfect image of him filling her.  
Robin was dreamily staring at Cormoran’s broad shoulders in their khaki T shirt, the muscles clearly visible rippling beneath it. His deliciously tight arse was bare and she watched with delight how it clenched and dimpled with each thrust into her. The rest of his legs were encased in the camouflage trousers with those very shiny black boots anchoring his stance.  
Strike began to pick up his pace, linked to a change in his breathing which turned Robin on even more and she scratched at his back.  
He found her mouth with his again and whispered huskily, “Permission to fulfil the mission?”  
Robin sobbed desperately into his mouth and sunk her nails into his arse as he pumped himself vigorously and with increasing lack of control inside her tight and shuddering hole as her orgasm triggered his own hot release.  
He held himself against her was she rode out the last waves of her delight pressed against the rough, hairiness of his lower belly.  
“Wow… that was……pretty amazing!” he panted, struggling to get his breath back.  
“You’re not finished yet soldier boy!” Robin grinned, “Take me in there!” she winked, indicating her bedroom.  
Strike grinned and hitched up his boxers and trousers before lifting Robin effortlessly and carrying her into the bedroom. She positioned herself on her bed, finally throwing off her top and Strike crawled between her legs, peeling off the quite frankly ruined blue lace knickers at last.  
He looked up lasciviously at her wide pupils and licked one long delving tongue along her full center, tasting his own salty release as well as her musky juices, the softness of his usually stubbled cheeks an unusual sensation!  
“Get up here and take your top off,” Robin commanded sexily, feeling that her hyper sensitivity might have faded a little, and she wanted more of his cock filling her.  
“Is that a direct order?” he joked, but he was already peeling the t shirt over his head revealing the swathes of dark chest hair that Robin loved – it stored his masculine scent and felt so safe and warm against her naked skin.  
“What about these?” he indicated his fatigue trousers.  
Robin wrinkled her nose and pouted, “I just really like the boots…..” she wheedled causing Cormoran to laugh, “……am I a weird kinky perve?” she giggled, slightly out of character as ‘Robin’ again.  
“Hey, it’s your fantasy,” he waggled his eyebrows, “But don’t be surprised if you get boot polish on your sheets!”  
“Oh…..in that case, yeah…strip off Sergeant,” and she lay back contentedly watching as he removed his boot and trousers, leaving his leg and the other boot inside the fatigues beside the bedside cabinet.  
“Those too,” she indicated his boxers and as he stood by the bed he saucily pulled the elastic over and down to reveal his Lazarus like erection.  
“Ooooh, that looks painful….let me see what I can do about that,” Robin giggled, crawling towards where he was stood and bending to lick along it’s length, rapturously encasing the head in her lips and sucking gently; staring up at him, as she now knew he adored. He struggled as always to not let his knee buckle, but he propped the other part of his leg on the mattress and was able to control his shaking limbs as she groaned him into her mouth.  
“Hands laced behind your head, soldier boy…….surrender!” she sexily pouted, clicking her fingers into the shape of a gun and trigger and pointing it directly at his chest.  
He dutifully laced his fingers together behind his head and looked down as Robin’s eyes creased with delight. The view she had of him, was of his smoothly shaved face and neck, muscular upper arms and firm forearms, wide shoulders tapering to his increasingly slimmer waist ( the less take aways and more sex diet!)  
She dragged her mouth and tongue to his leaking slit and lay back on the bed, her face inviting him to join her.  
Strike leaned above her, his weight held on his arms, shifting his hips to expertly locate where he knew she wanted him. He mimicked her mouth action and inserted just the head of his dick inside her delighting in making her squirm up against him, but he shook his head and whispered, “ah, ah, no,” keeping her on the edge of his cock knowing full well she was desperate for him.  
“How good did I do at working out your little dressing up fantasy?” he whispered, his eyes full of mischief and just the right level of sinister.  
Robin sobbed at him, “Oh…soooooo good babes, did Ilsa tell you?” she purred, trying again to writhe around and fool him into plunging fully inside her, but he was too in control now.  
“No…….I’m a detective remember!” he bit down on her neck and pushed ever so slightly deeper inside her.  
“Not tonight you’re not….you’re my horny squaddie on leave…and I love it,” she breathed before throwing her head back onto the pillows in ecstasy as he finally plunged himself fully inside her. They undulated against each other in delicious, languid thrusts, their mouths and tongues sharing their love making as they built to a more rapid movement of their hips and a shuddering, shared orgasm.  
Lying glistening beside each other, smiling and stroking each other they recovered their breathing.  
“So is that actually your uniform?” Robin asked, Strike snorted, “No way! I had a 30 inch waist when I was in the army love…and I know you’ve slimmed me down a bit but……no, I have contacts!” he winked.  
“Can you keep it?” she grinned.  
“I caannnn, not sure if I can cope with many more evenings like that….although I did get a seat on the tube!” he added. “By the way…what the hell is it with the boots? They’re actually dead comfy – are you gonna get all horny if I wear ‘em to work?”  
Robin giggled and wriggled her fingers in his chest hair, “I don’t know….I just like how shiny they are on the end of dull, camouflage trousers…..” she trailed off and regarded them on the floor.  
“Ok…..so now you know mine?.......What’s yours?” Robin asked, propping herself up on her elbow.  
“Alright then…….no laughing……Bunny Girl!” he paused as Robin’s eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a tight ‘oooo’ shape.  
He ignored her and continued, “Has to be a proper, proper one though; like the original 60’s style – high cut legs, low cut top, collar, cuffs….and the ears and tail thing…….yeah…….” he had a strange dreamy look in his eyes that made Robin giggle.  
“Like in Bridget Jones? Is that why you don’t complain about watching that film with me? “ Robin quipped, swiping his chest with her palm as he giggled.  
“Renee Zellweger is a very talented actress……..ow! Stop it!!!” Cormoran could have escaped Robin’s tickling attack…..but somethings were too much fun to stop.


End file.
